


Only got 20 dollars in my pocket(That's a lot of money)

by GroverUnderDaHood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroverUnderDaHood/pseuds/GroverUnderDaHood
Summary: My friend bet me 20 bucks that I wouldn’t walk up to a random under-classman and ask them to senior prom and I’m about to be 20 dollars richer and no, that doesn’t invalidate the question, you’re actually really cute.OR a cute Frazel one-shot
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase(mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Only got 20 dollars in my pocket(That's a lot of money)

**Author's Note:**

> Hazel is going to be two years younger then Frank(She's a sophomore, tenth grade) because a senior asking out a freshman...yikes

Frank and Percy were sitting at their usual lunch table when the bet was first placed. Percy was teasing Frank about not having a date to their Senior Prom, which was ironic because he didn’t have a date either, but his excuse was that “He was going to ask Annabeth, he just hadn’t had the time.” Excuses.

The bet was Percy would give Frank 20 dollars to Frank if he walked up to a random underclassmen and ask them to senior prom. Frank surprised Percy and himself by saying yes, but hey, 20 bucks was a lot for a broke high school student. 

Right now, Frank was trying to find someone to ask who was sitting in the lunchroom. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He spotted a girl who was sitting all by herself, bent over what looked like a notepad, writing something in it. He pointed her out with his finger.

“I’m going to ask her.”   
Percy looked over at her. “That’s Hazel! We had detention together.”   
Frank looked at Percy shocked. “She was in detention? She looks so...innocent!”   
“Yeah, she cursed out Ms. Dodds. I don’t blame her, that woman is a monster.” Percy looked like he was having a flashback and shivered.    
Frank continued to stare at Percy.    
“Well, what are you waiting for? Go!”   
Frank stood up, a bit scared now, and walked over to her. He stood in front of her and cleared his throat. She flinched and looked up, startled. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”   
The girl, Hazel, looked at him, with a mixture of surprise and curiosity in her eyes. Now that he was right in front of her, he noticed how pretty she was. 

“It’s ok.” She narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious. “Can I help you?” 

“Yeah, um.” He squared his shoulders and stuck out his hand. “I’m Frank.” He waited for her to shake his hand before continuing. “And my friend dared me to ask a random underclassman to the Senior Prom, saying he would give me 20 bucks and I was wondering if you would like to go.” 

She snatched her hand out of his. “You’re asking me out on a dare for 20 bucks?”   
Once she said it, he realized how bad it sounded. “Well, yes. 20 bucks is lot”

Hazel didn’t look convinced. 

“But unlike most dares, I would actually take you to the dance. And we would get food beforehand, get pictures taken, all the 9 yards.” He finished his offer with a smile. 

Hazel nodded slowly, processing his words, before looking up at him with a smile. 

“Sure.”   
Frank did a double take. “Really?”   
Hazel shrugged. “Yeah, why not. You seem like a cool guy.”   
“I like to think that I’m cool.”

“Then it’s settled.”   
Frank started to smile. “Great!” He turned around to look at Percy who was watching them the whole time and gave a thumbs up. Percy’s eyes widened and he gave a thumbs up back. Frank turned back around. “So, should we exchange numbers so we can plan the night?”   
“Yeah, here give me your phone.” She entered her number into his phone and handed it back. 

“Thanks for helping me get 20 bucks.”    
Hazel smiled. She has a really nice smile. “Thanks for asking me.”    
Frank nodded and turned to walk back towards Percy.

“Hey Frank.” He turned around. 

“I’m really looking forward to the dance.”    
Frank smiled back. “Yeah me too.” He walked back over to Percy, who handed him 20 bucks. 

“Dude, you really lucked out.”   
Frank glanced at Hazel, who was smiling into her notebook. “Yeah, I think I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! It's based off a prompt that I found on pinterest.   
> ALSO, DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT KANE CHRONICLES ARE GETTING ADAPTED INTO A MOVIE!!


End file.
